vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cannibal
Summary He does as he is told, his family loves him and that is all that matters. Outsiders are a threat and threats need to be dealt with. Like those kids that came into the house, uninvited. Walked in like they owned the place. They looked around the house, trying to find out his family’s secrets, no doubt. But Leatherface dealt with them and protected his family, just as he’d been taught. He is not just a protector, he has many roles and each role has its face. He serves dinner, cares for the family, dresses well when they eat. His Grandpa and Ma used to care for them all but Grandpa is old now and Ma has been still for a while, so Leatherface and his brothers had to take over. Family is everything to him. Family is security and safety. But, even though he did his best, one of the kids got away. He tried to stop her, chasing after her as fast as he could, but she had help: another outsider, driving a truck. The evil trucker killed his brother, ran him over like he was a possum. In a fury, Leatherface leaped at him, the saw ready to avenge his family but the trucker was too quick. He knocked Leatherface aside and turned his saw against him. As he watched the outsiders driving away, the rage, grief, and pain combined with the worry about what would happen to his family now. They would surely return with the police, and the police would take his brothers, his Grandpa. Without them, what would he do? Without their commands, he would wither and die. As his world collapsed, Leatherface spun in circles, swinging the saw all around, trying to fight off the myriad external threats that surrounded him. Then another feeling overtook him. It came from outside his vision, crawling over his skin with cold dread. He realized that no matter what outsiders could do to him, there was something worse, something bigger that lived in the shadows. He was filled with a terror unlike any he had ever felt before. But it was almost comforting, like the fear he’d felt with his family. The fear of disappointing them. He was brought to a place that was familiar but unknowable, and he instinctively knew what he had to do. He couldn't fail it, the way he had his family. Outsiders would come but he would use his skills to overcome any threats. There would be screaming, but he could make the world quiet again. Until the only sound remaining was the blessed howl of the saw. Let the outsiders come. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Bubba "Junior" Sawyer, The Cannibal, Leatherface Origin: 'Dead By Daylight, originally Texas Chainsaw Massacre Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High (Endured being tortured and mutilated by the Entity in its attempt to make him bow to its whim for an unknown period, spends the aftermath of Trials stalking their prey at the Campfire, indicating the lack of need for rest) Range: Extended melee range with his Chainsaw and Sledgehammer Standard Equipment: Sledgehammer, Chainsaw (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Low (Bubba, while a skilled murderer, has issues with problem solving and self-direction, requiring the assistance of others to determine the actions he should take) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Bubba is prone to fits of rage should he bump into an object while in pursuit with his chainsaw. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bubba's Chainsaw:' The Cannibal's main Power and also his secondary weapon, once the Chainsaw is revved up, The Cannibal enters a crazed attack mode where he swings his Chainsaw from side to side in a wide angle as he gains momentum, putting Survivors into the Dying State upon hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Berserkers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users